


【贺红】遗愿清单（10）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 33





	【贺红】遗愿清单（10）

10  
贺天一直慢慢跟在莫关山身后，手上提着没有送出去的解酒药。  
收到了莫关山微信电话的时候他在家，他按下接听，对方却没有说话。他一开始以为是莫关山按错了，但是电话一直没有挂断，他喂了好几声，也听不到回答，听筒里不时传来嘈杂的环境音，人声还有车辆尖锐的鸣笛声。  
他皱着眉大声叫莫关山的名字，还是没有回应。他看了一眼时间，已经将近十点，没有犹豫他果断穿上外套出了门。  
莫关山不可能在家，贺天先去了复杂，阿鬼的乐队刚唱完晚场，一出酒吧门就被贺天拦住了。贺天问完，得知莫关山晚上没有表演，没给阿鬼冷嘲热讽的机会，贺天转身就走。  
电话仍旧没有挂断，他听着听筒里传来的声音，沿路找过去，路过宵夜摊的时候他看到老板正在外面擦桌子，于是停下问了一句，没想到老板真的见过莫关山。老板给他指了个方向，他一路飞奔，才终于在路边找到了。

直到巷口，莫关山都没有回头，他两手插在口袋里，低头往巷子里走，肩膀因寒冷而微微缩起，逐渐融进夜色。  
贺天停下脚步，沉默看着他模糊的背影，片刻后他突然眉峰一动，敏锐回头。  
空旷的道路上除了偶尔被寒风卷起的废塑料袋，什么也没有。  
——大概是错觉。  
贺天又看了一眼漆黑的巷子，莫关山的身影已经完全消失了，他转身往回走，摸了摸口袋，站在孤零零的路灯下面点起了第一根烟。  
贺天随手在灯柱上按灭火星，他蹲下身看着一地的烟头，捏了捏手里已经空了的烟盒。暖黄的灯光将他高大的身躯收缩成一团，他看了一会儿影子，又把地上的烟头一个一个捡回烟盒里揣进口袋，起身走了。

三天后，贺天去找陈明拿这个月的分成。  
他到的时候晚上的拳赛还没有开局，有拳手在休息室里换衣服。他看过几场比赛，发现大多数拳手的水平其实并不算高，像银蛇那样的他后来就再也没有见过。或许是因为G市本就是小城，而陈明做的也不算大，反倒还有些赚头。在看到那个地下黑拳场的时候贺天就知道机会来了，贺呈给的钱终于可以派上用场，虽然一九很低，但是算上基数和赔率也能拿到一笔可观的数目。之前有两次拳手闹事，都是贺天帮着把人给打服的，陈明似乎觉得贺天还真有用处，对他也不像之前那么防备了。  
贺天进到陈明的办公室。  
陈明从保险柜里拿出一捆现金递过去，贺天接过，随口问道：“最近怎么没看到银蛇？”  
陈明叼着烟，闻言摆了摆手：“不知道，那小子神出鬼没的，眼神阴的很，我也不乐意做他生意。”  
贺天听得轻轻皱眉。  
陈明：“怎么？对他有兴趣？”  
贺天摇了摇头没说话，点清钱数，转身告辞。  
晚上八点，贺天回到公寓，他刷了指纹开锁，一进门，就看到了背着背包准备走的莫关山。  
空气里还飘着淡淡的饭菜香，贺天愣了一下，才想起今晚是之前跟莫关山约定的家政日。那晚以后他们就没有再联系过，他没想到莫关山还会来。  
莫关山整个人僵在原地，脑子早已经乱成了一团。  
他原本不想来的，但纠结了半天，毕竟拿人钱财，也不能随便翘工。打开门看到贺天不在家的时候他着实松了口气，本想速战速决，无奈天不遂人愿。  
他飞速移开视线，低头往外走，与贺天擦肩而过的瞬间，贺天叫了他一声。  
只听贺天沉声道：“稍等一下，正好是月末，我把工资给你。”  
莫关山停下脚步缓慢回身，见贺天往床头柜方向走，摘下口罩和帽子随手扔到床上，从抽屉里拿出个信封。  
贺天来到莫关山面前把信封递给他，莫关山接过，片刻后低声说了句谢了，随后立马转身走向电梯。  
贺天站在门口久久看着莫关山瘦高的背影，莫名想起了陈明说的话。

莫关山快步走出公寓大门，逃离的情绪像关在时钟里的假鸟，到点就会出来叫两声。  
莫关山回到家的时候莫妈妈正在沙发上看电视，在等他。他们已经和好如初，似乎母子之间从吵架到和解往往只需要第二天早上谁先开口问一句早饭吃什么。  
莫关山重新给莫妈妈约了检查，莫妈妈答应这一次一定会去。  
莫关山看了一眼墙上的钟，差不多九点，他把莫妈妈劝进房间休息，洗漱过后自己也回了房间。  
他盘腿坐在床上，发了一会儿呆，然后看向放在凳子上的背包。片刻后他起身过去，拉开背包把贺天给的信封拿了出来，打开，他抽出里面的钱，而后眉头轻轻皱了起来。  
太多了，远比他应得的要多得多。  
他之前一直觉得虽然贺天说自己没钱，但一定不会是真正意义上的没钱，至少他能负担得起家政费用。可是这也多的有些离谱了，贺天之前不是连手机坏了都舍不得去买吗？  
莫关山突然想起贺天那副捂得六亲不认的打扮，他之前就见过一次。他去复杂的时候也会戴帽子和口罩，为了不让人认出来，那贺天呢，他去干什么了？  
贺天……  
莫关山低头看着手里的信封，很久以后他慢慢坐到了椅子上。他把信封放到一边，从口袋里掏出手机，打开了备忘录。  
照片下，一行行音符仿佛一串串奇异的密码，将一切巧妙掩藏。  
莫关山戴上耳机，继续未完成的歌。

市一中高三所有班级都开始上起了晚自习，以往晚课都是重点班的专利，如今时间紧迫，能多学一分是一分。下课铃声已经响完了，莫关山仍旧坐在教室里，一直等到人都走的差不多了，他才慢吞吞起身，戴着耳机往外走。他一向不乐意挤来挤去，没什么要紧事的时候他都是这样最后一个出教室。  
校园里已经没什么人了，莫关山听着音乐低头看着地上的影子，拐出校门，走上回家的路。  
方向早已经刻在身体里，不看前方他都知道该往哪里走。  
路过窄巷的时候耳机里的歌曲正好切换到下一首，突然一个黑影从旁蹿出，莫关山还来不及反应就被那黑影抓着衣领拖进了黑暗的小巷子里！耳机从耳朵里掉出来，被两人凌乱的脚步几下踩断。  
多年打架形成的条件反射使得莫关山立即站稳了脚步，他猛地向后一闪，挣脱了那人揪着他衣领的手。莫关山后退几步，借着巷口照进来的光，终于看清了来人那一头银发。  
莫关山眉头皱了起来：“是你？”  
银蛇冷冷看着他：“你可真是让我好找啊。”  
莫关山警惕道：“你想干什么？”  
银蛇轻蔑地笑了一声：“干什么？上次的比赛你找来个帮手，害的我输了，我当然是找你，把这笔账讨回来！”  
话音刚落银蛇便猛然逼近，速度其快无比，莫关山几次矮身堪堪躲过银蛇的拳头，飞身侧踢，却不想银蛇早有防备，抓住他的小腿反手一拧，莫关山险些砸在窄巷的墙壁上，他急忙一手扶墙稳住身形，就在这一瞬间，对面的银蛇从后腰里抽出那把短刀直直刺了过来。  
莫关山根本来不及防备，眼看着刀尖越来越近，下一秒，莫关山感到腰上传来一股巨大的力量，将他直接向后一抱，银蛇一刀砍空，眼神一凛，随即狠戾地再次横刀贴面而来。  
莫关山刚站稳脚步便感觉身边划过一阵劲风，他抬头，看到面前站着一个高大的男人。  
男人抬头直接一把抓住了银蛇锋利的刀刃，面无表情道：“找错人了吧？”  
银蛇大骂一声，几次想要把刀抽回来，然而男人却纹丝不动，鲜血早已经流了他满手。  
银蛇只得放开短刀，再次挥拳过来，男人将刀一把扔开，侧身上前扣住银蛇的手腕，另一手直袭银蛇的咽喉。他手形一变狠狠掐住银蛇的喉骨，随即抓住银蛇的后腰将人猛地横提起来一个膝顶，只听银蛇惨叫一声，翻倒在地。  
男人却还不收手，上前一脚踩上银蛇的腕骨，银蛇喊声都变调了，男人还在不断发力，他漆黑双眼盯着银蛇因痛苦而扭曲的脸，冷冷道：“找错人了吧？看来是我上次太温和了。”他蹲下身，“打拳就打拳，搞这些花里胡哨的干什么。”  
莫关山呆愣在原地，看着男人垂在一旁鲜血直流的手，突然大叫一声：“贺天，行了！”  
贺天闻言回头看他一眼，又看向银蛇，说道：“再来一次，就不会是这么简单了。”  
银蛇已经疼得没了动静，贺天依旧看着他，片刻后才慢慢站起身。银蛇浑身上下都在不停地痉挛，几次才从地上爬起来，有血沫从他唇边滴落，他托着变形的手腕，低头踉跄着出了窄巷。  
贺天回身，看莫关山还僵在原地，对着他轻轻吹了声口哨。  
莫关山如梦初醒，他眨了眨眼睛，随即脱下外套三下五除二团成一团，上前拉起贺天流血的手掌一把按了上去。  
贺天轻轻嘶了一声，低声笑道：“轻点，疼。”  
一句话针一样扎进了莫关山心里，他顿时眼底一阵泛酸，视线不受控制的模糊了起来，嘴里连珠炮一样吼道：“这会儿知道疼了，早干嘛去了！你他妈不是很厉害吗！不会躲啊！那他妈的是刀你拿手接什么接个傻逼玩意儿！”  
他的语气凶狠，贺天却从中听出了一丝不易察觉的颤抖，他低头看着莫关山泛红的眼尾，轻声道：“抱歉。”  
莫关山心中一颤，再也骂不出来了，他抓起贺天的手腕快速转身道：“去医院！”  
贺天听话地跟在他身后，到了医院止血消毒，医生看了看他的伤口，说没伤到骨头，但是有点深得缝。时间一分分过，莫关山想起母亲还在家等，于是打了个电话回去，说打工，会晚点回，让莫妈妈先睡。  
一切处理完后，莫关山提着医生开的消炎药，一路沉默，直到到了贺天住的公寓门口，才把药递过去，开口道：“你早点休息，我走了。”  
莫关山还没转身，就听贺天道：“还没吃饭，饿了。”  
莫关山眉头一下就皱了起来：“你还没吃饭？”  
贺天举起缠着绷带的手，看着他轻轻挑了挑眉。  
莫关山顿时就说不出话了，他看着贺天的手掌，片刻后突然问道：“你怎么会在那里？”  
他原本以为，他们不会再有交集。  
贺天：“因为这两天我一直跟着你，从学校到你家。”  
莫关山惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
贺天：“第一次跟他交手的时候我就有点担心，这人似乎睚眦必报，我怕他会来报复你。”  
莫关山嘴唇几次开合，却一句话也说不出口。  
贺天眼角微微弯着，躬身凑近他：“看在我这么努力的份上，给我煮个面吧。”  
莫关山只觉得眼眶发烫，他愣愣看着贺天越来越近的英俊面孔，呼吸渐渐颤抖。  
贺天缓慢靠近，就在鼻尖快要碰到莫关山的时候，他突然看到远处的绿化带里闪过一抹亮光，非常短暂，贺天猛地直起身，径直走过去。  
这一带算是G市的高级住宅区，绿化做的有些用力过猛，大大小小的树丛就像个小迷宫。贺天走进刚才闪光的地方，什么都没有，他看向四周，除了树还是树。  
之前就有过这样的感觉，但或许是他太过敏感了。  
莫关山跟过来奇怪道：“怎么了？”  
贺天回身看他，笑了笑：“没什么，好像有只小狗，跑了。”他偏头示意了一下门里高楼，“走吧，给救命恩人填个肚子。”

莫关山跟着贺天进门，他打开厨房灯，躬身去看冰箱。上一次他带来的菜还剩一些，他翻了翻，开口道：“给你煮蔬菜鸡蛋面吧，你还受着伤呢，吃清淡点。”  
说着他伸手去拿冰箱里的东西，半天没听到回答，他皱着眉回头，一句行不行啊还没问完，就看见贺天正站在饭桌边笑着看他。  
贺天：“行。”  
莫关山顿了顿，随即扭头，抱着食材站起了身。

贺天的伤口不能碰水，莫关山只能等他吃完，又把空碗端到水池边清洗。  
贺天走到莫关山身旁，看他拿着沾满泡沫的海绵熟练擦洗。莫关山的手其实非常漂亮，修长且白皙，尤其在拨弦的时候会让人很自然的联想起俊这个字。而此刻这双手裹着白软绵密的泡沫，偶尔露出的指腹因为水流的温度而微微发红。  
贺天沉默看着，片刻后他喉结一滚，突然问道：“这次打算怎么报答我？”  
莫关山顿时气不打一处来，一边哗哗冲水一边道：“报答？老子给你出医药费，又给你做饭又给你洗碗，还不够啊！”  
说着他扭头看向身旁，正对上了一双深邃的眼睛。  
贺天离得很近，有点太近了。  
莫关山动作一僵，思考短暂停滞，只听贺天低声道：“不够。”他狡猾举起缠着绷带的手，低头缓慢凑近，“我想要点奖励”。  
烟草的苦涩在此刻与他的嗓音融为一体，厨房暖黄的灯光映在他的瞳仁上，像个被琥珀封禁的星空，他眼眸半垂着看向莫关山的嘴唇，越来越近。  
他的需求不言而喻，水流声哗哗，莫关山五指死死扣在水池边缘，连呼吸都快要暂停。  
突然，他的余光瞥见了立在墙角的那把吉他，心中一动，他一偏头躲过贺天，伸手几下关上水龙头，僵硬道：“你，你之前不是问我会不会写歌吗，我其实写了一首，正好让你听听。”  
贺天直起身，他轻轻挑眉，回身看莫关山快步走向那把还没送出去的琴。  
莫关山抱起吉他，有些慌乱地环顾四周，一眼看到贺天那张大床，于是直接走过去一屁股坐在床尾。  
这首歌写的断断续续，他根本还记不住音符，他咬牙掏出手机，一时心乱如麻。他其实可以转身就走的，然而今晚不知道为什么，他就是做不到，只得硬着头皮弹下去。  
莫关山打开备忘录，映入眼帘的就是那张贺天的背影照片，他眉头一跳，直接按下删除键。  
一只手没法弹，他飞快地看了贺天一眼，道：“你过来帮我拿一下。”  
贺天闻言笑了笑，说好，他绕过饭桌来到莫关山面前，接过手机，翻转屏幕冲着莫关山，干脆地直接蹲下身。  
莫关山一直埋着头，清了清嗓子道：“第一次写，还没写完，名字和歌词都没有，随便听听就行。”  
说完他轻轻扫了一下弦，发现音有些不准，只得又说：“等一下啊，我调一下。”  
贺天看着他的样子，不由有些好奇，他翻过手机屏幕想看一看，手指却不小心碰到了返回键，屏幕上弹出了是否保留当前内容的提示，他习惯性按下取消，备忘录回到了最初的样子。  
在曲谱的最上方，出现了一张照片，那是一个模糊的背影，淹没在漫天飞舞的大雪之中。  
贺天皱眉仔细一看，认出了那件灰色的高领毛衣。他想起了那个雪夜，那条昏暗的巷子。  
这是他的背影。  
贺天愣住了，他上下滑动屏幕，在照片与乐谱之间来回反复，手指不自觉地微微颤抖。  
“好了。”莫关山爬了一个音阶，一抬头就看到贺天正直勾勾盯着他。  
莫关山：“干嘛？”  
贺天抬起手机，一字一句道：“这是我的照片。”  
莫关山脑子里嗡的一声，手指用力扣紧了琴把。  
贺天缓慢起身，一步步逼近，沉声道：“这是你给我写的歌。”  
“不是！不是这样的！”莫关山大声否认，他看着贺天高大的身影，本能地开始后退。  
贺天一言不发，单膝跪上床铺，莫关山伸手推拒，被他一把捉住，手腕并拢单手锁在怀里，而后不容拒绝地拿开莫关山怀里的吉他，头也不回地放到床脚。  
莫关山已经完全乱了，他死死盯着贺天漆黑的双眼，瞳孔剧烈颤抖。  
贺天眼中的欲望坦露得非常直白，他想要亲吻，深入，做一切缠绵肮脏的事。他只需要莫关山的一丁点许可，或者说，他已经得到了。  
贺天吻上了莫关山的嘴唇。  
苦涩的烟草气息扑面而来，莫关山的眼尾瞬间红了起来，贺天一手插进他的发间，强势顶开了他的牙关，这个吻深的令他全身发颤，然而他却并没有感到恶心。  
显然，他其实并不厌恶贺天的触碰，恐惧是渴求最卑鄙的伪装，放任莫关山愚人愚己。他一直都知道，令他作呕的并非其他，而是他自己。  
来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角流到了莫关山下巴上，贺天稍稍离开些许让他换气，他不可控制地发出一声软弱的呻吟，刺激得贺天再次凶狠地吻了上去。  
下身逐渐抬头，冲动发痒，贺天顺着莫关山的脖颈一路吻下，手推开了莫关山的上衣，在他光裸的皮肤上舔吻吮吸。  
莫关山倒吸了一口凉气，他双手撑在贺天健硕的肩头徒劳推拒，嘴里梦呓一样说着无力可怜的话。  
他说不要，别碰我。  
贺天喘息着，一手禁锢在他腰间，直接脱下了他的裤子。  
莫关山早已经硬得流水了。  
贺天带薄茧的手刚一抚上茎身，莫关山便惊叫一声开始疯狂挣扎。  
贺天立马上前安抚他，不停亲吻抚摸，在他耳边哑声道：“嘘——别怕，别怕。”  
那声音与莫关山的梦境逐渐重合，他渐渐平静下来。他睁着朦胧的泪眼，看向面前这个男人。  
贺天与他久久对视，而后放出了粗壮阳具，与莫关山的握在一起反复撸动。  
他们射了一次。  
贺天吻着莫关山，手指就着滑腻的精液伸进下方一点点扩张。  
滚烫的阳具正在入侵，莫关山却更加卖力地张开双腿。  
他悲哀地发现，这是一种本能，因贺天的触碰而灼热，燃烧，不留余烬。他不可避免地想起了他的父亲。他在经历一场焚身之灾，他流着淋漓的欲水，渴望火焰将他吞噬，他听到了水滴触碰烧红铁棍后灰飞烟灭的噗嗤声，他痛且快乐，因为与生俱来的自由。  
贺天连呼吸都有些颤抖，甬道里的软肉紧紧包裹着他，他无法自控，反复而凶狠的抽顶，他看着身下人一塌糊涂的模样，粗喘一声，将他一把抱起，亲吻眼角的泪水，最后深深射在了他的身体里。  
莫关山被刺激得无意识痉挛，片刻后昏沉睡去。  
贺天断断续续地亲吻他，一会儿起身，抱着他走进浴室清洗，再把他放回床上。  
贺天躺在莫关山身旁，撑起脑袋看着莫关山熟睡的脸，脑中反复回想那张照片，那首他还没来得及听到的歌曲，胸口滚烫得就像要裂开了一样。  
他轻轻拉起莫关山的手，一遍遍亲吻，落地窗外，城市也已沉沉睡去。  
夜深人静之时，贺天对着莫关山熟睡的脸庄严宣誓，贺天爱莫关山，至死不渝。


End file.
